When hanging crown molding, installers typically place crown molding in a desired location and then nail through portions of the crown molding into a wall behind the crown molding. While nail guns considerably simplify the process of connecting the crown molding to the wall, after driving nails through the crown molding, someone must then go back and caulk or otherwise fill in the nail hole prior to painting to keep from seeing the nail holes.
In some trim applications, efforts have been made to provide clips to assist in securing moldings such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,354. While this design apparently works for its intended purpose, this design cannot easily be configured for some applications, such as for use in connecting crown molding to ceiling and wall in an easy fashion.
Accordingly, improvements over the prior art are believed to be needed.